


Halloween Treat

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Don enjoy Halloween night together in an empty lair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat

“Come on Raph or all the good candy will be taken already,” Mikey yelled upstairs to Raph while he bounced around in his Turtle Titan costume. Halloween was the one night of the year that they could walk around topside without having to worry about hiding and Mikey planned on taking full advantage of it. The free candy didn’t hurt either.

“Relax nutball, I’m coming,” Raph said as he walked out of their room. How Mikey had convinced him to dress up as the Nightwatcher Raph would never know. As he saw the huge grin on Mikey’s face though, he knew Mikey wouldn’t be the only one getting a treat that night.

As soon as Raph came down the stairs Mikey was plastered against him running his hands all over the suit. “I thought you were worried about missing out on the candy nutball,” Raph chuckled. That got Mikey’s attention and suddenly Raph was being dragged out of the lair.

“Don’t wait up!” Mikey yelled over his shoulder.

“I can’t believe Mikey was able to talk Raph into taking him trick-or-treating.” Leo laughed while shaking his head. Donnie laughed too as he walked up to Leo and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist.

“I’m not. Raph knows how much Mikey likes seeing him dressed as the Nightwatcher and I think plans on getting his own Halloween treat tonight.” Don informed Leo with a grin.

“Well Master Splinter is at April’s so he can hand out candy to children there. I think it’s time that we start in on our plans for the night.” Leo purred while turning around and pulling Donnie closer. Don leaned in and gave Leo a quick kiss. “Movie and snacks while cuddling on the couch.”

Don went and sat down on the couch to get the movie started while Leo grabbed the popcorn and drinks. “So what movie are we going to watch?” Leo yelled from the kitchen.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Donnie answered back.

Leo laughed as he walked back into the living room. “You love that movie.”

Don smiled at that. “What’s not to love? It’s the perfect movie for this time of year. It covers two of the major holidays.”

“Not to mention that for part of the movie Jack is trying to explain Christmas through scientific means,” Leo said poking fun at his brainy brother. Don laughed at that while sitting back against Leo’s plastron with the popcorn on his lap while Leo wrapped his arms around Don.

An hour later they were still in that same position as the movie ended. Leo leaned forward and nuzzled Donnie’s neck. “Did you enjoy you Halloween treat Don?”

“Yes very much so. Thank for indulging me,” Don sighed as he titled his neck to the side to give Leo more access.

“Good. I’m glad,” Leo told Don. With that being said Leo quickly flipped their position so Don was trapped under him on the couch. Leo grinned down at Don. “Now that you’ve had your treat, I think it’s time I had mine.” With that being said Leo captured Don’s lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
